


Paraesthesia

by imsfire



Series: Family Holiday [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Gen, and pins and needles, rebelcaptain fan week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Cassian looks so innocent when he’s asleep, she thinks, watching the breeze touch his hair, hearing the faint snuffle of his breath; loving him very much, wanting nothing but peace for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the day 4 prompt "Nerve" for rebelcaptain appreciation week on the rebelcaptain network on tumblr.  
> I've taken the prompt a bit literally.

Springtime on Naboo; famous for cherry blossom, new-season wine, and a tradition of long rural hikes in the open air.  It’s the fresh air that’s doing for them all, Jyn thinks, looking at her fiancé fast asleep in one of the balcony chairs.  That and the sense of letting-go of responsibility. 

It’s good to see Cassian get some sleep, anyway.  Even if he could have used the bed, instead of curling up like that, half on his side, in the most ridiculous position imaginable with one leg bunched up under him and his right arm squashing his nose so much it’s impeding his breathing.  The bed is large and very comfortable, almost too comfortable, with its crisp sheets and feather-light quilts, and the perfect balance of softness and support in the mattress. 

But then, if she finds it almost too comfortable, no doubt so does he.  They’ve both had years of never knowing whether tonight’s quarters would still be their home tomorrow, or if a mission would go critical way past midnight and the dog watch become a fight to the death.  Sleep had to be taken when, and where, it could, and they’ve both evolved the skill of sleeping anywhere at any time.  Folding themselves up in a crumple of limbs, cramming themselves into unobserved corners, pillowing heads on arms, on one another, on an unused desk or unmanned gunnery seat.

Cassian looks so innocent when he’s asleep, she thinks, watching the breeze touch his hair, hearing the faint snuffle of his breath; loving him very much, wanting nothing but peace for him.

Behind her the door to their suite opens and K-2 comes in and sets down a large shopping bag on the floor.  “I’ve got everything,” he announces smugly.  “You said Mandalorian whiskey would be hard to find, Jyn, but I had no difficulty in persuading the storekeeper to sell me a bottle.”

Cassian wakes up with a jolt at the sound.  He rubs a hand over his eyes and looks around; sees her, smiles, stands up.  And falls over with a shocked oath.

She really, really wants not to find it funny.  But his face; his dear, precious face, so completely stunned as he says “My leg is dead!” and grabs at the offending limb like someone in a cartoon, bumping it up and down; it looks as though he's checking it’s still attached.  “K!  Scan me! – my spine!—“

K-2 stalks over to the balcony doors and looks him over.  “There is no new spinal damage.  None of your old injuries has been destabilised.  There is a 91.6% chance you are experiencing paraesthesia.”

That does it.  “I know I shouldn’t laugh,” Jyn says; but she is laughing and laughing, she can’t help it. 

“What the hells is paraesthesia?” Cassian thumps his right leg miserably, glowering at it.

“A short-term neurological condition caused when a nerve is subject to pinching or pressure, for example through an incorrect posture or sleeping position.  Common name, pins-and-needles.”  K-2 reaches out and puts one massive articulated mitt under Cassian’s arm, hauls him yelping to his feet.  “Jyn gets it a lot,” he adds blithely “and you don’t hear her complain.”

She resists the urge to offer the droid a high five, since he might let go of Cassian to respond and she’s not sure he can stand up unaided yet.  “Thank you, K.”

“You’re welcome.  It was a factual observation, not a compliment.”

“Any more _fodder_ out of you and I’m powering you down for the rest of the day,” Cassian growls.  "Yeow, aieee, what the – ow, ow!”  He’s trying to support himself and his face is a study; irritation, frustration, a sweet confusion.

“I take it there’s some feeling coming back?” she asks.

“That’s one word for it.”  He leans on K-2, twitching his leg in a gingerly fashion; swears softly in Festi.  “Jyn, do you really get this?  How come you’ve never said anything?  It’s **agony**.”

“It passes pretty quickly, I promise.  Just keep moving gently, the burning sensation will get easier.”

“I had no idea it was like this.”  Cassian is sheepish now, which just makes him look even more adorable.  “I thought when people said _pins-and-needles_ it was some sort of a joke but that’s **exactly** what it feels like.  My own leg is stabbing me!”

Jyn comes closer; cautiously holds out her hand.  “I’m sorry I laughed at you.  I know it isn’t really funny.  But your _face_ …”  She wants to sound contrite but it’s hard to keep a tinge of mischief from her voice.

He gives her a rueful smile. “I was only thinking the other day that I wanted to hear you laugh more.  If it has to be at me instead of with me, I’ll cope.”  He grabs at her outstretched hand and pulls her close.  “But if you want to apologise, you could give me a kiss.”

K-2 stands in the balcony door for a moment.  Makes a grinding noise Jyn has come to know as his equivalent of a sigh. “I’ll just let myself out, then.”

“Unless you want a kiss as well?” she suggests.

“I’ll let myself out.”


End file.
